rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Siva Mako
Better watch your back...you might just be her next target... Siva Mako is a miscellaneous character played by Richard Hronik. Stats 150 EXP UNASSIGNED Basics Species Shark faunus (gray skin that is covered with microscopic, tooth-like denticles in some places, most notably on the tops of her arms, fronts of her legs, and all across her back) Voice Backstory Siva Mako was born into a coven of shark faunus with powerful semblances and aura-manipulating capabilities. This coven was located on the coast of Mistral, relatively far from modern civilization; this was because the members, sometimes referred to as ‘sea witches’ due to their abilities and connections to the ocean, preferred to keep to themselves but still needed some supplies that they could not acquire or manufacture themselves. Therefore, they got what they needed from supply caravans, and offered unique products, such as trinkets made using shells found on only their small stretch of coast, in return. Surprisingly, such products were in high demand, and as a result, the coven rarely lacked supplies of any kind. Rather, their biggest problem came from encroaching outsiders. One such example of this was when pirates came and threatened to murder each and every sister in the coven unless they handed over anything and everything of value. After much deliberation, both amongst themselves and with the pirates, a conclusion was reached: the captain of the band of marauders would take Siva – who was an infant at the time – as his slave. Of course, her mother was quite reluctant to hand over her young daughter, but the coven needed those materials. They could afford to let one child go. The coven handed Siva off to the pirate captain as the sun was setting. The child’s life would never be the same. For four years, Siva was with the pirates, the duration of which she was in the care and service of the captain. Fortunately, he was (more or less) a man of morals and was actually quite kind to her. He made sure no one was cruel to her, but also made sure she knew her place. Granted, the fact that she was a child, and a rather curious one at that, tended to lead to some odd (and hilarious) problems, but life certainly could have been worse…though there were some downsides. Though the captain was more or less a nice man, he was a raging alcoholic. He would get incredibly intoxicated, though he would do so only in his private quarters at night in an attempt to hide his addiction from his crew. In addition, the captain got violent when he was drunk, and he kept Siva close to him at all times. Because of this, he would often take out his alcohol-induced fury on her, leaving her with several nasty bruises. These times were quite terrifying for young Siva, and later in her life, she would do her best to bury them deep in the recesses of her subconscious. Siva’s stint with the pirates ended when she was four years old. This particular band of pirates had garnered themselves a bit of a reputation for pillaging ships and coastal villages in search of treasure, and so there was a rather large bounty out for them, dead or alive. An eager huntsman decided to take up this bounty, and, not wanting to go through the trouble of capturing all of the pirates alive and then transporting them to the employer, decided to kill them all. The pirates had just come into port in a small coastal town and were preparing to strike when the huntsman jumped aboard and began slaying deck hands without hesitation, his double-edged sword shining in the midday sun. The blade shimmered as it cut through the pirates, who had never faced such a powerful opponent as this skilled warrior. Before long, the huntsman came to the captain. As Siva watched the two engage in combat through a window in the captain’s quarters that overlooked the deck, she struggled to get out so she could help the man who had cared for her for most of her life. He was all she had. She couldn’t lose him. She ran out onto the main deck of the ship just in time to see the huntsman cut the captain down. Siva immediately ran to her dead master’s side. “Master…he killed you…” she said sadly, tears starting to form in her eyes. She looked to the huntsman, who was looking down at her, his expression showing the conflicting emotions running through his mind. Her mind was then overtaken by emotions of fear and rage, both of which were directed at the huntsman. Almost instinctively, she pointed her outstretched arm at the huntsman, and bolts of lightning flew from her fingertips to his chest, causing him to fly back into the midship deckhouse.. His back hit the metal structure with a *THUD*. The huntsman slowly stood up and looked at Siva. “You are strong, little one,” he said. She wasn’t sure what to make of this man. After the rest of the pirates had been dealt with, the huntsman offered to take her in. Siva was understandably cautious at first, but before long decided to go with the man, simply because there was no one else in the immediate area and she didn’t want to be alone. The huntsman soon set about training Siva, teaching her survival and self-defense techniques to save not only her life, but the lives of others as well. Siva liked life with this man much better. He treated her well, and in time, they even made a good team, going from place to place and helping people, sometimes for profit, sometimes not. But regardless, it was a good life. Siva traveled with the huntsman for thirteen years, during which he instilled in her a strong set of morals and trained her in the way of the sword, eventually calling him Master. She even forged her own blade. She also came to see him as a father/guardian figure, and looked up to him. Unfortunately, it was not to last. One day, while taking a day to enjoy themselves on the coast of Vale, Siva and the huntsman were ambushed by a group of marauders. Caught unawares, Siva and the huntsman fought fiercely for their lives. In a flurry of attacks, the huntsman was shot in the back. He died instantly. Siva reacted instantly – her features became contorted with rage. She cried out, “MASTER!” and ran to him, but it was too late. She realized this, and picked up his blade and wielded it alongside her own. Her rage consumed her, and she cut down every one of her attackers in a matter of seconds. When the deed was done, the sands of the Valean beach around her were stained red. She felt no remorse. Siva’s heart was hardened by the ordeal. After the battle, she went to a local bar to drown her sorrows in drinks. She was underage, but the place was shady, and judging by the duel swords on her back, they could tell she meant business, so the bouncer and bartender let her in. She was on her third shot and slightly tipsy when a rather well-dressed individual, who stuck out like a sore thumb in the rather seedy establishment, came up to her and offered her a job – with a rather large sum if she performed well. Having nothing better to do, Siva accepted. Her skills given to her from the huntsman served her well, and she reaped a large bounty. Siva decided she somewhat fancied the life of a bounty huntress, and decided it was at least a way to make a living that suited her. Eventually, the duel blades – one forged with her own hands and one used by the huntsman that raised her, her second Master – grew dull beyond repair. With a heavy heart, she melted them down and used them to forge her new weapon. She needed a blade that would never dull. Eventually, she made Sunslash. Over the years, Siva took all kinds of jobs, but always stuck by her morals. If a job went against her personal code, she didn’t take it. And if a job interested her, she took it, regardless of the pay. She grew more and more proficient with her Semblance as well as Sunslash, and gained something of a reputation among all sorts of less-than-desirable types. Siva’s contracts have taken her all over Remnant. Her most recent one finds her in Vacuo… Personality Résumé Education Training from her second Master, a huntsman whose identity she never reveals. He educated her in the way of the sword, survival techniques, first aid, and basic academics. Combat Weapon Sunslash – a silver cylindrical device with a narrowed choke point near one end. Just below this choke point are two buttons arranged parallel with the core of the cylinder. When the top button is pressed, a “blade” of white energy will spring forth. Siva’s aura is used to contain the energy and keep it concentrated. This also tints the blade yellow. This energy is capable of cutting through almost everything. Only a select few metals can withstand it. Pressing the second button again causes the blade to “recede” into the cylindrical hilt. A press of the second button causes a small bolt of energy to fly from the hole, which is referred to as the emitter. This is used as a stun blast to subdue fleeing targets that are wanted alive. If she cannot take a target alive, she will use the blade, or her Semblance. Semblance Electricity manipulation – Siva has the ability to create, control, and manipulate lightning and electric fields. She uses this primarily as a long-ranged attack. She is also capable of controlling the intensity of these attacks, whether they be non-lethal (to inflict massive pain), or of higher, lethal amperage. This can also be used to restore power to previously dead machines. She has also taught herself how to use this power to control electricity in more creative ways, such as telekinesis and as a regenerative healing factor. This gives her a unique edge in battle. Future Outlook Character Development Siva will be shaped by the events of her current mission, be it for better or for worse. Her morals will stay true, and affect the outcome of her mission. She may eventually return to her coven. Goals Complete her current mission. Other Notes Theme Songs Normal Theme Battle Theme Timeline/EXP Season 0.5 BST 4-1 HARM. STOP. VISIBLE. UNNECESSARY. - 170 EXP * Appears on a mission throughout the capital of Vacuo; meets Red <3 Knock Two Birds with One Stone - 75 EXP * Meets an unfriendly ram faunus Guess My Father was Right - 150 EXP * Almost loses her ID to a ram faunus More of Her Voice - 120 EXP * Shares a moment with Red Graveyard of Dreams - 300 EXP * Saves an unusual desert traveler during recon mission into the desert Just for Once, Everyone Lives 130 EXP * Gets everyone back to Vacuo safely Preparations - 75 EXP * Prepares for her big infiltration Gallery Category:Characters